It's a Christmas Party On The Goodship Feathersword
It's a Christmas Party On The Goodship Feathersword is a Wiggles Christmas song from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas. Prologue Transcript from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Paul: (as Captain Feathersword) ''Hoo ooh ooh ooh! Ooh too much Christmas food. Too much Christmas food! Hoo, hoo, ho. '''Murray': Captain Feathersword, what's wrong? Paul: (as Captain Feathersword) Oooh, hoo. I've had too Christmas pudding, Murray, and I'm not feeling too good. Hoo, hoo hoo Murray: Oh, Captain, there's always lot'ts of great food to eat at Christmas, but you've got to be careful not to eat too much. Paul: (as Captain Feathersword) ''Oooh. '''Greg': Captain Feathersword ate five plates of pudding all of the Christmas dinner. Three coat buttons popped which made him exclaim: Paul: (as Captain Feathersword) ''Ooh, I'm getting any thinner! Hoo, hoo, hoo! Song Lyrics '''Greg:' It's a Christmas party. Anthony: (as Captain Feathersword) ''Ahoy there, me hearties. '''Wiggles:' On the Goodship Feathersword. Anthony: ''(as Captain Feathersword) Ahoy there, me hearties, it's my pirate party. '''Greg and Paul Paddick': Everybody, welcome aboard. Greg: Come on everybody, let's decorate the tree With tinsels, streamers and lights. Anthony: ''(as Captain Feathersword) Hang some Christmas balls, put a star on the top. Oh-ho-ho, what a beautiful sight, ho-ho! '''Greg and Paul Paddick': We're gonna party, party, party. Chorus Greg: Let's set the table. Get ready to eat Lots of great Christmas food. Anthony: ''(as Captain Feathersword) Turkey and ham, fruit salad, too. Oh, now we're in the party mood. '''Greg and Paul Paddick': We're gonna party, party, party. Anthony: ''(as Captain Feathersword) Party, me hearties. '''Greg': It's a Christmas party. Anthony:'' (as Captain Feathersword) Ahoy there, me hearties. '''Greg and Paul Paddick': On the Goodship Feathersword. Anthony: ''(as Captain Feathersword) Ahoy there, me hearties, it's my pirate party. '''Greg and Paul Paddick': Everybody, welcome aboard. Anthony: (as Captain Feathersword) ''Ho-ho! '''Greg': It's a Christmas party. Anthony: ''(as Captain Feathersword) Ahoy there, me hearties. '''Greg and Paul Paddick': On the Goodship Feathersword. Anthony: ''(as Captain Feathersword) Merry Christmas, me hearties. Ho-ho! '''Greg and Paul Paddick': Everybody welcome aboard Anthony: (as Captain Feathersword) ''Ho-ho! '''Greg': It's a Christmas Party. Anthony: ''(as Captain Feathersword) Merry Christmas, me hearties. '''Greg and Paul Paddick': On the Goodship Feathersword. Trivia * According to the 1996 picture, this music video was filmed because The S.S Feathersword is in the same design as Wiggledance! Live in Concert. * This song was used in Wiggly Medley but the word "Christmas" was replaced with "Pirate" since it wasn't a Christmas medley * Like Go Santa Go, this song was also originally filmed in 1996 to promote this album. * Despite Captain Feathersword being played by Paul Paddick during this song in the Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas video, Anthony voices him in the song because Paul Paddick had not made his recording yet since he was officially a cast member in 1996. * Murray provides the guitar with the wah-wah sound and Anthony provides the guitar with the stingy sound. * In the original 1996 version of an unreleased film clip, The Wiggles and the kids had pirate bandanas, in which most pirates usually wear. * The original 1996 film clip today is nowhere to be surfaced Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas songs Category:Christmas songs Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:2017